My Hero
by dreambigwh11
Summary: My hero, he's the one who saved my life, and the one who showed me love. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. NaruHina one-shot. Warning:lemon and mention of suicide. This is my first story in 5 years!


_**My Hero- A NaruHina One-Shot**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE** : Well, this is my first fanfic in god knows how long, forgive me if its almost all lemon (with a warning), but if you'd like me to make an actual story based off this (bad ass,don't-give-a-fuck Hinata and Naruto) then let me know! Enjoy!

Based in part two right after the 3 tails saga.

My hero, he's brash, bold, cunning, and best of all, he's mine.

I'll never forget the day he found me, brokenhearted and in tears, my last boyfriend dumping me for a blonde bimbo with double d breasts and no gag reflex.

Heh, funny. But i digress. I'll never forget the day he found me, on top of Hokage Mountain on a cold winters eve, snow flurries burying me as I lie there in my thoughts wondering why every guy i meet has to be the biggest asshole in the history of assholes, and they keep getting worse.

Let's go back to that night, shall we?

 _Flashback_

'Why? Why me? I tried, tried my damn hardest to make him happy and that..that slut has to take everything from me once again!' The lavender kunoichi thinks to herself, shocking herself with her choice of words before letting the tears fall once again.

'I'll never be good enough, my dad hates me, my mom is dead, I can't even beat my little sister or cousin in a spar, the latter being a branch member. Maybe, just maybe...I could end it all, after all, the drop is a far one. Heh, listen to yourself Hinata, pondering suicide over a stupid hunk. And the fact that you're a failure.' The tears now pouring after that last sentence. It was all true, to her at least.

'Fuck it, lets do it. Who will miss dear ol Hinata the failure?' She thinks, standing now she reaches the edge of the mountain, looking over the village she risked her life time and time again to save.

"Well, this is it. Goodbye, Konoha!" She says, before stopping, suddenly hearing footsteps.

She takes a step back, hiding behind a tree trying to see who has interfered in her plans.

"Strange, there was someone up here just a minute ago, i swear!" The new voice exclaims, apparently to no one "Oh well, I guess I'll be going" The stranger says.

'Phew, that was close. Almost got caught' She says, about to step out from behind the tree.

"Oh, by the way, you can come out from behind the tree, Hinata" The voice states, plainly and simply.

'Fuck.' Was the only thought running through her head, stepping out from the tree only to be met, face to face, by none other than the leaf villages jinchuuriki.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Shocked, she slowly tries to form her words, only to be cut off by the future Hokage "So, what brings the Hyuuga heir up here, all alone, late at night, eh?" He asks, a half smile on his face.

"I...I...I was just...thinking. S-sometimes, being a-alone is a good thing, neh N-Naruto-kun?" She says, voice trembling at the sight of him 'Fuck, what if he knows?'

"Well true, but I have a feeling theres more to this than meets the eye. Your eyes are red, puffy, and you smell faintly of sake and tobacco. Care to explain?" He asks, shifting closer to her, hands on his hips.

"I-i-i was just...I mean...fuck. That's it, just fuck." She says, giving up on lying for the most part.

"Woah, such unlady like words from a major clan heir. If I'm guessing right, you just went through a bad breakup, again" He says, a smile adorning his face as a shocked look adorns hers.

"H-how'd you guess?" She stutters out, taking a minor step back to lean against the tree.

"Lucky guess? That and i saw your now ex boyfriend with his tongue down the throat of Konoha's number one bimbo." He says, stepping even closer to her now, almost nose to nose with the now even more stunning kunoichi "And the million dollar question is," he says, now nose to nose with her "what are you gonna do about it?" he asks, wearing a foxy grin on his face.

"W-what do you m-mean, N-Naruto-kun?" she says, voice trembling at his sudden presence.

"Are you gonna sit around, drink your life away in the snow and cry over it, or are you gonna be strong?" He asks, positioning one arm against the tree half pinning her there.

"N-no, I-I just don't know what to do now, n-no one has o-or will l-l-love me. I'm just a useless failure" She says, pulling out her cigarette pack "And quite frankly, I honestly don't care anymore, Naruto-kun. I'll never be perfect in their eyes, so why hide it anymore" She says without stuttering, lighting up and taking a drag off of her cigarette.

"Never say never, hime, and it's awfully rude to not share" He says, swiping one from her pack and lighting up as well

"Still, I just don't see it happening, I should just run away to Kumo, they'd at least accept me" She says, letting out an awkward laugh harder than it should've been

"Maybe, let's continue this elsewhere, shall we? My place is at least warm and has sake" He says, sticking his hand out as an invitation to the dark haired woman before him.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. No shunshin, I want the village to see the real me" She says, taking his hand as they head off the mountain top and into the village, holding hands and skipping through the snow like a bunch of kids on break. Of course the looks were harsh, downright unforgiving at some times, but they made it to Naruto's apartment without fail.

 _Flashback end_

What can I say? People change, and I sure as hell did.

I'll skip the unimportant parts and get to the juicy parts.

 _Flashback_

Multiple sake glasses in later, and they found themselves on a couch, Naruto in a tank top and shorts and Hinata ditching her coat for a skin tight v neck and grey pajama pants with purple hearts.

"Ahhh, so, who knew that deep down inside the Hyuuga had a bad girl side, I'm taken aback milady" He says, mildly slurring his words as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Honest, Naruto-kun, I stoped caring. I'm a ninja for fucks sake, I'm trying to live my life before I lose it. My father says I'm a failure, as does my sister and cousin, so now they get to see one. Little do they know I know deep down I'm not a failure, and the only reason i never beat my cousin or sister in a spar is I care too much about them. So yea, I've just stopped caring about others and started to live my life. " She says, scooting closer to him, putting her hands on his lap and looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"You're brave, Hinata, I admire you for that. It takes a lot of guts." He says, looking her dead in the eye as he puts a hand on her shoulder, smiling

"Y-you admire me, Naruto-k-kun?" She says, stuttering again

 _ **Warning: Lemon ahead, NSFW**_

"Why yes, yes I do Ms. Hyuuga." He says, moving his face closer to hers as he says "And I'd love to show you just how much I admire you" His hot breath on her lips stimulating her as he goes in for a kiss, planting so soft and tender she can't help but moan into it.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun" She moans, returning the kiss as she pounces on top of him, adding tongue to the kisses as she ravages his mouth with her tongue, grabbing his hair as she grinds onto him.

"Hinata!" He grunts, picking her up and continuing the makeout session as she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to the room and sets her on the bed, pushing her fown onto her back and enjoying the view, before he takes her shirt off to reval a lacy lavender bra supporting her ample d cup breasts. "Wow" he breaths, wide eyed

"You like what you see, Naru-kun?" She says tauntingly, putting a finger in her mouth

"You're absolutely sexy, hime" He says, before kissing her deeply as he removes her bra, her breasts springing out and against his chest. He takes a step back, removing his shirt and belt "I hope you're ready for a ride, hime" He says, smiling as he rips her pants and panties off in one fell swoop, taking in the sight of her naked body

"N-naru-kun" She moans out, as he moves in and starts trailing kisses from her lips to her breasts, stomach, hips and thighs, before plunging his face into her soaking pussy, licking and fingering her wildly.

"Oh Naru-kun! Yes!" She moans loudly, grabbing his hair roughly as he continues to go to town on the lavender woman, making her buck and arch her back in pleasure.

"Oh, oh Naru, I'm cumming!" She says before releasing herself all over his face, moaning in ecstacy at the quickly produced orgasm.

"Mmm Hina-Hime, you taste good" He says, licking her clean and drying his face off. Before he knows it she had stood up and threw him on the bed, promptly informing him that it was "His turn" with a devilish grin on her face.

She ripped his pants off, admiring the bulge in his underwear before freeing it as it sprung loose, smacking her in the face. "Hmm Naru-kun, I'm impressed, let's see if you can handle me now" She says, plunging her mouth onto his sizeable cock, expertly taking him all the way into her mouth, albeit gagging a little bit.

"Ohhh Hina" He moans out, as it was his turn to grab her hair as she sucked away, before looking up at him, eyes driving him crazy as his member was thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Hina, I'm gonna cum!" He says, as she thrusts his cock all the way down her throat as he shoots his load down her throat.

"Mmm, you taste good as well Naru-ah!" She yells out, interrupted by Naruto who picks her up and puts her in doggy style position "Are you ready, my hime-slut?" he asks, venom sexily dripping from his voice "Y-yes, Naru-kun, fuck me" She moans out.

"I can't hear you, Hina" He says, prompting her to say "Fuck me! Fuck me like the bad little slut i am!" as he lines up at her entrance "As you wish, Princess" He says, slapping her luscious ass hard as he thrusts his member all the into her, getting a load moan of pleasure from her. As he's pounding away, he grabs her hair and pulls back hard "Who's my little slut?" he asks, before she loudly moans out "I am! I'm your little hime slut!" as he pounds harder and harder before she exclaims "I'm cumming Naru-kun!" as she pulls off of him and points to her face "Here, cum on my face" she says, as she strokes him and herself until they both cum together, covering her face in his hot seed.

They both lay together, panting as they say in unison "That was amazing" befoe they clean up. The rest of the night uneventful, as they cuddled each other to sleep, waking with a smile.

 _ **Lemon is over**_

 _Flashback end_

That was 3 months ago. He saved my life, interrupting me before i plunged myself into the darkness of death, for good. He took me home, gave me a good time and he stuck around and I'm glad to call him my hero. And he's glad to call me his Hime-His Princess.

 **Authors note:** Well, that's it, reviews and faves are welcome and very much appreciated!


End file.
